One Shot Song
by Misai
Summary: Takes place almost three years after Naruto has ended. Sasuke is continued to be tormented by his inner demons and someone is coming to either drive him crazy or to bring him home. Figure it out who it is yourself.


A/N: Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Takes place almost three years after the Naruto manga leaves off at Volume 27 where Sasuke gets to his inner thoughts and encounters someone else. Song belongs to Blink 182.

I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest who'd have known  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all

My greatest fear, my greatest friend. I doubt any of you could understand the pain I had for losing everything that once belonged to me. Throughout the way, it was me at the top. It was always Sasuke Uchiha at the top. I was the best at everything. It all had gone my way, the way I expected to stand where Itachi stood. Yet, everything I did wasn't enough. There was the rest of them I had forgotten about that stood behind me. I had believed for a long time that with the Sharingan, I could do anything.

I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough

The big bang, the gaping hole became the final straw. As I sat and stared at the walls, the world was going by. The clock continued to tick. Itachi was still waiting, Orochimaru is still waiting, and I now, I seem to be losing. There's not a place for me here. Itachi said to be stronger, he had to leave. Now it was my turn to break those bonds and leave. There's nothing for me here and I won't be finished until Itachi is gone.

I'm too depressed, to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone

They came to stop me. Who cares if they did? They're merely obstacles holding me back. If they pursue to stop me, how am I ever going to reach Itachi's level?

"You're an avenger? That's biggest lie I've ever heard."

If you lost everything, wouldn't you say the same thing? If you had lost your home, your family, and everything you could have ever hoped for in one night, would you be able to say that to my face?

"You don't know anything!" I would scream. I have waited so long to say this. There is so much about me they still don't know. "You don't know anything! You're just a fool pretending if the world was a happy, peaceful place where everyone is wonderful with each other. It's a lie! Can't you see it?"

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside

Naruto. Sakura. They all pass by me but it means nothing. They're too full of themselves to know how hard it is to deal with what I have. They don't understand the privilege nor do they understand the pain. Naruto never had a family. Sakura's life comes easy to her. They all fit in easily leaving me to watch from the distance. This is where the line comes between us.

Those were wonderful days but they were numbered. You think I'd care if we were separated? You knew it wouldn't last forever. That's why you have to keep your head straight. The world is not a place where you can pretend everything is fine. Only a fool would believe that. It's the way of the shinobi. You have to make sacrifices and losses. In the end, it's you that only matters. Gaara was right about that all along.

The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived

"You said you're an avenger. You realize you'll be alone when this is all over? We may be your friends, we may risk our lives, but we're not going to all kill ourselves for one person who shuts us away."

"Shut up!" I pointed. "I'm not your comrade anyway! I was never one of yours to begin with! Why?" It was so simple and they don't get it. "You're all fools if you think this world is a happy place! Look at them! How do you go on through life with them?" You can't. It's horrifyingly stupid to think that way.

I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

It's not where I wanted to be. It was the last place I wished to stand. Here in the same place with--. They're a bunch of idiots. Look at me. I'm stronger now. Better. Not even Naruto and that insane chakra can defeat me. His power is making me invincible. They're all too dumb to realize that.

"You don't understand this power." I said. "If you were me, you would know."

I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months I'll be unknown   
Give all my things to all my friends

"Naruto was right. You're not really Sasuke, are you? I heard he 'died' three years ago." The curse seal was reacting again. Damn you. Damn you that I ever considered you a friend! "Oh." A shake of the head. "I was referring to a different Sasuke I looked up to three years ago."

You'll never set foot in my room again  
You'll close it off, board it up 

"You think playing those kind of stupid mind tricks will change my mind?" I glowered. "You think this is fun getting in the way of things? You know nothing. I hope you can live with that. Fools would only believe that."

Orochimaru would help me get there. They don't understand. None of them get it. Do they still think life operates on a balanced scale?

"Yeah, you were stronger than Naruto. Yet, Naruto was that inspiration that grew stronger than everything else. I'd understand how scared I'd be if I regarded someone like him, a loser, to beat me out. I just never thought that Sasuke would cheat to get there."

I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside

The curse seal must have ate a part of me. There was a scream and someone fell. I wasn't sure if that was me screaming or if it was that person. I didn't know if I was the one that fell to the ground. The puddles on the ground revealed it all. My eyes lied shut.

"There's something I hope you can one day understand. I hope you can see how fun it is to be a fool." The genuine smile burst a sporadic rage within. How to stop it? How to stop it? "I don't know. This many years of life left. I can't count it but it's always been numbered. Sometimes, it makes me regret that I wasted those days on thinking I would have been able to find him."

The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over we'd survived   
I couldn't wait till I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone

"You know, Naruto wanted to take you home because of me too. It's not his fault. Naruto isn't weak. It isn't his fault. It was my fault for me to promise him something that was beyond his control. When I found out, the first thing I did was ask Godaime to..."

I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days

"...help me save you."

What?

Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside  
The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I'd survived

"Remember me? If that was me with the long hair, I would have cried all day. I'm glad I didn't get to shed a tear for you."

I can't wait till I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone

"I was planning on saving those happy tears for the day you come home."


End file.
